The present invention relates generally to the field of communication systems, and more particularly to communication systems between vehicles and owners.
Computer vision is an interdisciplinary field that deals with how computers can be made to gain high-level understanding from digital images or videos. In general, computer vision seeks to automate tasks that the human visual system can perform. Computer vision tasks include methods for acquiring, processing, analyzing and understanding digital images, and in general, deal with the extraction of high-dimensional data from the real world in order to produce numerical or symbolic information. Image data can take many forms, such as still images, video sequences, views from multiple cameras, or multi-dimensional data from a medical scanner.
In the field of computer vision, object recognition is a technology for finding and identifying objects in an image or video sequence. Object detection can be a difficult endeavor, as objects in images may vary somewhat in different viewpoints, in different sizes and scales, or even when they are translated or rotated. In some object detection systems, objects can even be recognized when they are partially obstructed from view.